


I'll always stay

by kiraswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kira just really loves Scott, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Mason Hewitt - Freeform, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Scott doesn't feel as alone when he's with her, and not alone, and that he knows he's important, and wants to make sure he's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira finds out that Scott died in the library that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is not one of my best works, but i really wanted to write this before the idea left my head. credit to @everythingyukimura on tumblr for giving me this idea :) xx

Scott wasn't healing and Kira didn't know why. She didn't know what had happened while she was away. All she knew was that Scott had been bleeding through his shirt and when she saw and asked him about it, he refused to give a straight answer.

She saw him keep his distance from Liam and when Scott saw Theo in the hallway, he would flinch.

Kira needed to know what was going on, so she tried to ask someone else. She tried to ask Stiles, she tried to ask Malia and then she tried Mason.

Mason had said through a stutter of words, “I don't know if it's my place to tell you, but Scott needs help, I know he does and I know you're the only one who can get through to him. Liam tried to kill him. Theo did kill him. His heart stopped beating and he's acting like everything is okay, it's not. I'm worried about him, Kira.”

Kira saw the way Scott smiled and the way he acted like he wasn't bleeding out during lunch and she winced.

She went home that day and cried as loud and as long as she wanted. She cried until she felt like her organs might dry up. She had lost him. His heart had _stopped_ , Scott had died and she had lost him, even if it was just for a few minutes. This wasn't supposed to happened, not for a long time. Kira knew she was going to out-live him, she knew that she would have to say goodbye and it would be heartbreaking, but that was supposed to happen later not sooner and the fact that it had made her want to scream and cry.

But she would be there for him. She wasn't going to let Scott keep plastering fake smiles on his face. He needed someone to lean on and she was that someone. So later that night, she went to his house.

He had just been about to shower and she told him it was fine and that'd she wait in his room.

Kira was nervous, she was scared. How could she possibly bring this up smoothly? There was no way. What if he didn't want to talk about it and she was forcing him to re-living an experience she was sure he wanted to forget?

Liam, his beta, his own pack, his friend tried to _murder_ him. Theo, someone Scott had given the benefit of the doubt to and trusted, betrayed and killed him. More than just physically.

“Kira?” Scott called from the bathroom.

“Yeah?” She shouted back.

The water was still running.

“Could you give me a shirt, please? I forgot to get one. A black one.”

To hide the blood.

“Yes, hold on!”

She got up and walked to his drawer and accidentally got tangled up in a shirt he had left on the ground, she stumbled over her own feet and fell.

She got up, pulling the shirt off her foot and threw it into his laundry basket.

Kira froze when she saw all his dirty shirts because they were all bloody. Every single one of them had giant spots of dried blood in the same exact place.

“Oh god.” She whispered to herself, her heart started hammering against her ribs.

“Kira is everything okay?” Scott yelled.

No, it wasn't okay. _You're bleeding out Scott._

“Uh—yeah. I'm going, sorry!” She quickly looked through his drawer for a clean black shirt and went to knock on the bathroom door.

“It's opened. Can you leave it on the sink?”

“Yeah, of course.” She stepped inside and put the shirt on the sink next to his sweats.

His trashcan was full of soaked bloody bandages. She was so lightheaded.

“Kira?” Scott's head appeared from behind the curtain. “Are you okay?”

“I need to talk to you.” Kira blurt out.

Kira saw the flash of fear in Scott's eyes.

“I'm almost done, promise.” And his head disappeared again.

 

He took long. Longer than necessary. He had to be doing it on purpose.

The water kept running and when it finally stopped, Kira could hear him moving things around, she was sure he was cleaning and covering his wound.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, his hair was dripping wet and he smiled at her. God, he was so beautiful.

“Sorry I took long. Do you want something to eat maybe? Have you eaten dinner?” He asked.

“Can we talk first?”

His chest was rising and falling at a quicker pace than before.

“Maybe we should eat first. My mom made—”

“Scott—” Kira interrupted.

“Please don't.” Scott mumbled.

“Don't what?” She said.

“Please don't break up with me.” He stumbled over his words.

Kira was completely taken aback. She didn't expect this.

“Scott—what—? I would never break up with you. I love you.”

He let out a deep breath, he could breath much easier now.

“Thank god.” He sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her. “I love you. I missed you so much.”

She couldn't help but smile. “Me too.” She hugged him.

Kira didn't want to ruin the moment and she really didn't want to break the hug but she had to. His muscles were tense and she had to say something.

“Mason told me Scott. Mason told me Liam tried to kill you during the full moon. He told me Theo killed you. He said you died. I see how you stay away from Liam and I see you flinch every time you see Theo. I saw your shirts, they're all bloody, you're not healing? You died Scott and I love you and I'm worried and scared.” She rambled on.

Scott didn't pull away. He hung on to her tighter. He didn't say anything.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

It felt like centuries until he finally said something and Kira realized that he was crying.

“I didn't know how to. How could I tell you that I—that that happened?” he croaked out.

This time Kira pulled away, so that she could look at him. He looked helpless and broken.

“This is about you Scott. You can't keep carrying the world on your back when your bones are already broken. You can't do this to yourself. Before you're an alpha and a werewolf, you're your own person, you're Scott and you matter so much and deserve so much better. You need to put yourself first, it's okay to put yourself first. I can't lose you again. Let me take care of you.” Kira had tears in her eyes as she kissed his forehead.

Scott tried to swallow his sob.

“I see them everywhere. I close my eyes and I see Theo killing me. I hear Liam saying that he wants me dead, my friend wants me dead. I go to school everyday and I think ‘this is where I died.’ I can't sleep, I'm so scared. I'm not healing and I won't stop bleeding and it just reminds me of what happened and it hurts. I feel so alone, like I'm empty.”

He couldn't keep it in anymore and Kira let him know that it was okay that he couldn't.

“You're going to be okay and you're not alone. I'm here with you and I'll never ever let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”

And she was being completely honest when she said that. She would give anything, even her life, to see Scott happy because she cared about him more than she cared about herself.

Scott sobbed for a really long time. He let all his emotions out and Kira rocked him back and forth and kissed the top of his head and repeatedly whispered reassurances in his ear.

When Scott cried himself out, Kira wiped his tears and helped him get comfortable in bed.

He apologized and Kira told him that he didn't need to because he hadn't done anything wrong.

“You should sleep. You need it.” Kira said.

“Will you stay? Please. Please don't leave.” He whispered.

“I'll always stay.”

He made space for her on the bed and she slipped in.

And Kira decided it was a good idea to cuddle. She made sure she was the big spoon. Usually it would be Scott, but Scott needed to be held more than anything right now. Kira wanted him to feel safe in her arms just like she always did in his.

Kira's arm was wrapped around him and her body pressed up against his and he didn't feel as scared anymore.

“I love you.” Kira murmured after he had fallen asleep.

More than you'll ever know, she wanted to say.

Kira hated jumping to conclusions, but she somehow felt that she would never find anyone like Scott ever again. Like her heart wouldn't love and beat for anyone as much as it did for Scott. It didn't matter how long she would live, because there was only one Scott McCall and she would surely love him until her last dying breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i have another 2 scira prompts in mind that will hopefully be up soon.


End file.
